1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tropical storm and hurricane management and particularly to methods and systems for tropical storm and hurricane dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different entities have sought to mitigate or diminish hurricane intensity by bringing deeper colder oceanic water to the surface on a broad scale (for example along a whole coastline) on a long term basis, such as to permanently change the surface temperatures of the ocean along that coastline, thus making it inhospitable to hurricanes.
The present invention, of a hurricane dissipation system and method, is distinctly different from the above in that it targets individual storms that may pose a threat and dissipates them completely as specific and calculated dissipation actions.